Fire on the Ponderosa
by Cazzychaps
Summary: After two dry, hot summers, the Ponderosa is being threatened by several huge wildfires. Can the Cartwrights fight them off and save their ranch and home from the raging flames?


FIRE ON THE PONDEROSA"Fire, to the east. See it, Joe?"

"Yeah Hoss, looks like it's got the whole ridge." Sweat trickled down his forehead as he looked heavenward and blinked at the relentless summer sun. "Nothin' but blue sky."

"And wind," added Hoss as he drank thirstily from his canteen.

"I've never known such a hot spell. Hoss, do you think the fire will turn this way?"

"Hard to say. So far the wind's been in our favor. But I would make sure we're ready just in case. Come on, it's a two day ride back to the house. I'd like to let Pa and Adam know what's going on out here."

"Right."

Hoss and Joe swung their horses around and started the long ride back from the eastern boundary of the Ponderosa. As they rode, they checked the rivers and creeks. The water level was at an all time low. If the fire did change course and head for the ranch, there wasn't a lot that could be done to slow it down.

On their return, Hoss noted that he'd never seen the roads and surrounding paddocks to the house look so tinder dry. If the fire got this close to the main buildings, it would mean an all out fight.

"They're back." Adam saw his brothers arriving from the parlor window and walked out to meet them.

"I hope they've got good news," Ben replied. He sat at his desk studying the map of their ranch, hoping that he'd find a solution.

"Well, how's the east looking?" Adam's steady but worried tone alerted Hoss.

"Not too good. There's a huge bank of fire on the next ridge over. Started by lightnin' I'd guess. The wind's keeping it away for the moment, but it could sure change course right quick."

"And the water levels are all down," added Joe as they both stepped onto the porch, hats in hand, wiping the sweat from their brows.

"That's what we were afraid of. We've got more concerning news. Come and see."

All four Cartwright men huddled around the large map that lay on Ben's desk.

"What's happening, Pa?"

"Well Hoss, we've had word that there's another two fires burning; one to the north east and another on the western side of the lake." Ben circled the areas with his finger. It was a large area almost circling the ranch boundaries.

"I can't remember this many fires burnin' at the same time before."

"No Hoss, there hasn't been." Ben sat back in his chair, concern plainly written on his face. "This is the driest and hottest two years we've ever had. We've been lucky, of course. Our neighbors in the valley have faced this before."

"This could be our turn," stated Adam. "What we need is to come up with a plan to save our core operation."

"If you mean the house, just say it," snapped Joe, his worry spilling over into anger.

"I mean the operation _and_ the house." Adam frowned at him and pointed at the map. "We've reduced the herds, which is good, but we've still got around two thousand head. We need to drive them to the safest area, and get them contained."

"Adam's right boys. I think the best place is the lakeside meadows. We can pump water from the lake, they can get onto the shore to escape any flames plus there are few trees. The grass will last for a couple of weeks giving us time to bring in hay stocks."

"But that's never had cattle on it," replied Joe. "We were keeping it natural."

"It's the best place, Joe. The land will recover in time," said Adam.

"What about the buildings here," said Hoss reluctantly.

"Adam, do you remember all that old mine equipment you pulled out of the Silver Packet?"

"Sure, Pa. I thought it might come in handy one day if we ever reopened the mine."

"Isn't there a large steam operated bilge pump in that stuff?"

"Yeah, Big Bertha the men used to call it. But it hasn't run for a long time."

"Think you could get it going? We could put it down by the lake and use the old lengths of piping to pump water reserves up to the house and barns."

Adam, his fist on his chin, deep in thought, paced around the desk. "It's worth a try. I'll need a dam dug up here for storage in case it works."

"You're talking weeks worth of work," Joe said. "What if the fire turns tomorrow."

"That's a chance we'll have to take. If we get enough men to help us, we might have a chance of doing this in a few days." Ben looked at his sons in turn. "We have to work on prevention as much as we can. We'll also light a fire break around the house and barn, to keep the fire jumping in too close if it makes it this far."

"I never thought I'd be worried about fire up here," said Hoss.

"Life is a risk, and mother nature always has the upper hand. We've been fortunate so far, Hoss." Ben got up from his chair and made the plan.

"Hoss, you're in charge of the cattle. We'll need temporary fencing around the meadows; water troughs for them and a fire break. Take half a dozen of the hands with you and get the cattle resettled as quickly as possible."

"Right, Pa," answered Hoss.

"Adam, you get that pump down to the lake and see if you can get it going. You'll need a few strong lads with you to help and lay the piping. I hope there's enough."

"It was a deep mine, Pa. I think it'll reach."

"Good. Joe, first of all I want you to ride into town and see if you can get hands to help with the work. I know one of the mines just laid off so there should be lots of men needing work.

You'll be in charge of digging a dam up here by the house, and then working on a firebreak. Adam will need a couple of experienced miners to help with the piping.

"Right, Pa."

"I'll send scouts out to follow the fire's path. I'll also ride patrol so I can plot any changes. I'll watch over everything and get help where needed. Hoss, Adam, Joe; keep your wits about you and drink lots of water. Try and keep cool heads. Look after your horses and the animals, don't run them too hard in this heat."

All his sons nodded and for a moment, they were all silent.

"Lord, please help up succeed in saving our ranch and our home," prayed Ben.

"Amen," said the boys. Then, the Cartwrights swung into action.

As Hoss nudged the last of the cattle into the makeshift meadow corrals, he watched the line of smoke billowing from the western side of the lake. The smoke now stretched for a third of the lake's shoreline. Just a couple of days ago it had barely been visible.

"Let's hope the wind blows it straight to the water's edge and it burns itself out," he said to Chubby. His gelding nickered in agreement as they continued to push the cattle down to the flats. Having this many cows in a relatively small area was a challenge. They would need food stocks sooner rather than later. But at least there would be water close at hand to keep them alive.

He turned and looked northward up the shoreline and could just make out a tiny clump of men and machinery. "I wonder how Adam's fairing with that old mining pump?" Not well, if the echo of his older brother's voice was reaching this far!

"Come on, crank it!" Adam yelled at his exhausted crew.

"We're crankin' Adam, but it's no good, she's not turnin'"

"Okay, okay. Stop, have a break." Adam jumped down from the platform they'd built adjacent to 'Big Bertha' so he could work on the machine. Shirt off, sweat dripping down his tanned back, Adam reached for his canteen and drank deeply. He then tipped the rest of his water over his head and upper torso, sighing with the cool relief.

"I'm not sure it's going to start," said Collins, one of the hands.

"It's got to. I've fixed everything. There's got to be a simple reason why it's not running."

"Hi Adam."

"Pa, what's the news?" Adam stood and stretched his arms above his head, trying to work out the kinks as his father approached on Buck.

"You can see the fire to the west, it's growing. But hopefully the wind will blow it against the lake."

Adam nodded as he looked across at the smoke. "And the other two fires."

"Not so lucky. The eastern one has jumped our line."

"How far?" Adam asked.

"It's up to the mid section."

Adam gave a low whistle. "That's a long way in."

"Yeah, faster than we gave it credit for."

"And the north?"

"It's come down some but still hasn't climbed up Mt Rose due to the winds."

"That's something."

"No luck yet with the pump?"

"No, she's giving me trouble. But I'm confident we can get her running. The pipe is two thirds laid."

"Good, keep going, son. I have every confidence in you. Joe's crew is doing a good job at the house. Hoss is getting the cattle settled."

"Yeah, I can smell them from here, although I don't want the wind direction to change anytime soon."

Ben gave his son a weary smile. "It'll work. Our efforts won't be in vein."

"Sure, Pa. I know we'll make it."

As Ben rode on, Adam noticed the tense cut of his father's shoulders. They'd carried worries before, but this was a big one.

"How's it going, son."

"We've gone down almost six feet. It's hard down there, it should hold water fine."

"Good job." Ben looked at his youngest, stripped to the waist, lean and suntanned.

"I had one of the old mine workers trying to fix a second old steam pump from the Packet. He's got it running. It means we can pump water from the dam around the yards here and even down to the corrals if we need to."

"Excellent, Joe. That mine worker, you think he can go down and help Adam. They're having trouble starting the old girl."

"Sure, Pa." Joe called over a man called Tom and asked him to ride to the lake.

"And the fire break?"

"We did most of it. But I didn't want to burn those Cotton Wood trees behind the house."

"We have to, Joseph," replied Ben gravely. "I know they are like old friends, but we have no choice."

"But Pa!"

"Ben, Ben!"

They both turned and saw Hank ride in from the north. "What is it, Hank?" asked Joe when Ben didn't reply.

"She's racing up the mountain. The wind is changing direction. It's starting to blow in all directions, like in a storm."

"Okay, that means we must burn beyond those trees, Joe. It could be just a day away."

"Right, Pa." Joe hung his head and readied to go and burn down a part of his childhood. Better that than the house though, he reasoned as he took his crew to the back of the house.

With the cattle relocated, Hoss put several hands in charge of watching them, and rode out to Adam's camp. As he approached, he watched his brother working on the imposing machine. He had seen steam rising from it earlier but it was silent again now.

"Hey Adam, how's it going?"

"It's not." Adam, frustration clear on his face, climbed down to ground level. "There's something missing. I've done everything I could but she's still not firing."

"Mr Cartwright?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Tom. Your brother sent me down here."

Adam and Hoss both looked at the wiry, pasty fellow that spoke to them. He had the look of a man who'd spent his life underground.

"Okay, you can help with the pipe connections."

"He sent me 'cause I can help you with Bertha there."

"You can? You know about mining equipment?" asked Adam.

"Yes sir. I was in charge of the pumps in the Golden Spike until she closed down last week."

"Great. I've been all over this one and she just won't fire up."

"This is the Old Bertha. I heard talk about her." Tom smiled up at the engine like it was a woman. "She don't like wakin' up. But she will if you talk to her right."

"Then be my guest," said Adam, bowing slightly.

Hoss and Adam both raised eyebrows at each other and they stood back and watched Tom get to work.

Ben worked hard to keep Buck from bolting. His heart raced as he watched the deep orange flames leap into the air. The fire was still a couple of miles away from where he was, but the display of power and strength was intimidating. He could even feel the heat from this distance.

"Let's hope it turns to the east," said Hank.

"Somehow, I'd don't think we'll be that lucky this time," answered Ben with fear in his heart.

Adam watched as Tom checked his work on the pump and listened as he spoke to the machine like a wife.

"Now you need to get working, you hear me, Bertha? We need you today otherwise that old fire's gonna eat us all up. No telling how quick it's comin' neither. Come on old girl, you can do it."

Adam shook his head as Hoss came back from helping with the last of the pipe.

"I think he's a bit loco," said Hoss.

"Yeah. Tom, I think you spent too much time down that mine," called Adam. "There must be something not tightened up."

"Nope, you done a fine job, Mr Cartwright. She looks good, she's just stubborn is all."

"Of all the loco-"

"Wait, Adam. Watch."

Adam, his temper building, crossed his arms and reluctantly waited with his brother. "We've got to get this thing working, Hoss. We don't have much time."

They both looked to the north and could see the angry, black smoke creeping across the sky from the direction of Mt Rose.

"There's something to this fella. You'll see."

"Hoss, sometimes your faith in people perplexes me."

But in the next second, the big old pump let out a groan as her pistons began to move.

"Yee Ha! I knew you could do it, Bertha," Tom yelled. "Quick, I need some more fuel into the boiler," he called down. Hoss and Adam ran over to the stack of coal they'd brought in a wagon and started stoking the fire.

Tom jumped down and helped them, watching the pressure gauge.

"When she's up to the green line, we can drop the main pipe into the lake," he said.

"What did you do," asked Adam, incredulous that he'd got her working.

"Not much, a tap here, a kick there and a bit of smooth talkin'." Tom grinned.

Adam shook his head but was happy that they now had the chance to pump a large amount of water up to the house, however they'd managed to get Bertha running.

Joe's heart sank as he saw his father riding hard back to the house. It could only mean bad news. He could smell the fire; taste it. He knew it wasn't far away now. In the distance, he'd heard the big mine pump roar into life, but he still hadn't seen any water. The pipe was laid and they were waiting. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as they watched the end of the piping.

"Pa, the pump's runnin'," Joe called as Ben approached. "No water yet, but it's comin'."

"Good," said Ben in a low tone. "We're going to need it."

Joe didn't have to ask any more questions. He knew what was about to happen; they all did.

"Once the water comes through, get ladders against the house, barn and bunk house. I can see all the buckets are waiting."

"Yep, we just need the water and we'll start dousing down the buildings."

As if on que, they heard a rushing sound through the pipes.

"It's comin', Pa."

Joe, Ben and the men watched as a huge burst of water plunged from the pipe into the dry, freshly dug dam. They all held their breath for a few minutes to see if the water would hold or seep away. But Joe's figuring was right. The dam held and began to fill.

"Okay, get a couple of the men into the dam to fill and pass the buckets up. We can't wait until it's full to start work."

The job was quickly taken up, as all the men were hot and willing to get wet. Soon, they had a bucket chain going. Little by little, the water started to make its way up and on to the dry wooden roofs and walls of the Ponderosa.

Not long after, Adam arrived. The relief on his face was plain as he saw the flow of water into the makeshift dam.

"Good job, Adam," Joe called out from the roof.

"Thanks for sending Tom down. He got her going in the end."

"I had a feeling about him. There's another pump beside the barn. If you start it up, you can get the men to wet the firebreak area."

"Right." Adam called over a couple of men and they got to work paling water all around the perimeter of the buildings.

After checking on the cattle, Hoss arrived and soon threw his back into scooping water at the head of the chain.

The fires raged all around them now. They could hear the crackle of the flames, smell the charcoal of pine and witnessed fleeing deer, prairie dogs and birds. Ben, now on the roof of the house, was the first to start coughing. Hoss looked up, concerned. The sky was now blacker than blue, the air more smoke than oxygen. His eyes stung as he blinked away ash and soot.

"Let the pipe flood the yard," yelled Adam from the side of the house. Hoss saw that the dam was almost full. The men were now able to draw water much more quickly. He could see what Adam wanted.

He got down on his knees and pushed the heavy water laden pipe with all his might. It moved and within a second, water was spilling out over the yard. If only they had flexible hoses to direct the water wherever they wanted.

"Good, get water everywhere you can on the ground, it will all help, called Ben.

Joe, on the roof of the barn, felt the ground shudder as he heard a series of explosions. He looked to the north and saw was seemed to be trees lit with dynamite. Engulfed within seconds, the giant pines were exhumed and torn apart by the extreme heat and force of the fire. He never would have believed that a tree could explode unless he'd seen it for himself.

They'd been dousing for almost three hours when the fire bore down on them. The buildings were starting to look like they'd been through a good rainstorm. Just then, Ben called out.

"The fire's here. Everyone down on the ground, into the dam!"

Nobody thought twice, like the fleeing wildlife, they all abandoned their stations and dived into the makeshift dam, the cold Tahoe water a treat after oven like heat. Hoss turned the pipe toward the house and joined his brothers, father and workers in the chest high water.

The roar was deafening. Crazy spikes of flame leapt from the forest around the yard. Everyone hunkered low in the water, even it seemed to heat up in the fire's mighty presence. It was hard to breathe. They soaked their handkerchiefs in water and help them over their faces to try and filter the air.

The wind swirled as if they were close to a eye of a hurricane. The funneled flames almost blue in color at the blaze's core, licked and bit at the buildings like a giant beast.

"Look east," Ben called. Hoss, Adam and Joe turned to their father and saw he'd faced away from their home. They all followed suit. No need to watch. Perhaps it would be easier to bear. They all stayed silent, waiting for the first crackle of wood meeting flame, the sign that the Ponderosa had succumbed to the infernos might.

Hoss shut his eyes tight, odd thoughts of green pasture and peaceful camp outs filling his head. Joe thought of his mother, her graceful form relaxing on the weathered porch, watching the rains of spring douse the yard.

Adam recalled the moment he and his father nailed down the last of the shingles on the roof. He'd felt ten feet tall and as if their home would last forever.

Ben felt the wind whip around his face. He tried not to think at all, but the image of his three sons riding their ponies home from school and into the yard couldn't be denied. He remembered that day. It was a day he'd felt as if he were truly home and nobody would ever take it away from him. And nobody would, he said to himself determinedly. If the fire saw fit to level his home, they'd build again, bigger and better than before. At that moment he realized the Ponderosa was in his heart, his soul, and in his sons. It wasn't in the wood or the stone.

The fire roared. Trees exploded, shaking the ground, rattling the men's nerve. It seemed to go on forever. The heat was unbearable. Even the water started to steam.

Then, almost as quickly as it came, the noise dropped off. Calming crackles littered their ears, almost like those from a friendly fire. Nobody moved, yet. The men remained still in the tepid water.

It was Adam that turned first. He had to know, had to soften the blow for the others, his practical mind already working on a rebuilding plan. They were all alive, that's what mattered. He turned slowly, wiping the drops of water from his face while hoping to just as easily erase the certain grief that would come.

"Pa, Pa. Look, it's okay. She's been spared."

Ben heard Adam's soft, calming words, but couldn't quite believe them.

"Pa, Adam's right," said Hoss, excitement building in his tone. "A few bits singed here and there, but the water did it. We licked that ol' fire."

"Hot dog!" Joe whooped a holler so loud, Ben almost winced. Could it be true? He turned and looked up. The Ponderosa stood, just as solid and proud as the day they'd built her.

Ben started to laugh. He waded forward and wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders. "Boy's we did it!"

The rest of the men cheered along with them. They all noticed the blackened mess beyond the house and barn, but nobody cared. It was a great day and a triumph due to their commitment and unwillingness to give in.

A few days later, they'd finished inspecting the ranch. A great black swath snaked its way across their land as if a giant devil's serpent had slithered through.

"It'll take time to rebuild, men," Ben said to Hoss, Adam and Joe. But I know we're up to it."

"It's still the Ponderosa," said Adam.

"Fire or not," added Hoss.

"Let's go home," said Joe.

And the Cartwrights turned their mounts toward a ball of flame that didn't threaten their world: the setting sun. 


End file.
